Examens Approfondis
by SammyBee57
Summary: Bella doit passer ses examens de fin d'année. Mais voilà, sa prof est absente et un remplaçant prend sa place pour surveiller le déroulement de l'épreuve. Et quel remplaçant! OS LEMON


"Salut les filles (et garçons)

L'auteure étant sous sa vingtième douche froide après avoir écrit ce "petit" OS, je vous le poste moi-même!

Si vous êtes comme moi en pleine période d'exams cette petite FF pourrait bien vous motiver! XD

**/!\ Je tiens également à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, étant donné que ce n'était qu'un délire nocturne d'Al ^^**

Pour notre plus grand bonheur! lol

Sur ce, je vous conseille de vous munir de votre tiroir de lingerie, de votre stock de bassines et de protéger votre clavier! mdr

Bonne lecture à vous...

Signé: La bêta qui a investi le compte de l'auteure!"

* * *

Inspirer !

Expirer !

Il parait que c'était ça la technique, pour ne pas stresser lors de ses examens.

Sauf que ça marchait pas du tout cette connerie. (N/B: Je confirme -_-')

Ça m'apprendra à écouter Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et aussi la petite amie de mon idiot de frère.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, étudiante en psychologie à l'université de Seattle, et aujourd'hui c'est le Grand jour. (N/B: M'en parle! Psycho de merde! lol)

Les examens de fin d'année.

Et comme vous me voyez là. Je tremble juste à cette idée.

Évidemment j'ai eu le droit aux recommandations de tout le monde. Des plus intelligentes, venant de mes professeurs, aux plus débiles arrivant tout droit de la bouche de mon idiot de frangin. (N/B: Non, pas son genre!!!)

Sans oublier une bonne dose de grigris et de portes-chance.

La chance !

Un mot que je ne connais pas. Je suis mise catastrophe.

Mon dossier médical est plus rempli que celui d'un cascadeur professionnel.

Et j'exagère à peine.

Je m'habille, tremblante. Alice, mon autre meilleure amie a prévu une "tenue de choc", d'après elle, spécial examen.

Elle a refusé que je vois ce qu'elle avait préparé, jusqu'à ce matin.

Et là, je comprends pourquoi. Elle est devenue complètement cinglée.

C'est officiel.

Parfaitement rangés dans la housse se trouvent une mini jupe noire, un top gris souris décolleté et des bottes à talons de même couleur.

Des talons ?

Une mini jupe ?

Je me précipite dans mon armoire pour remédier à ce cauchemar. Sauf qu'elle est fermée à clé et que celle-ci a disparu. (N/B: Sinon c'est pas drôle!)

« Je suis maudite »

Non !

Impossible de laver du linge. Il ne séchera jamais assez vite.

Je dois me résoudre à me transformer en « P*** » pour mon examen. (N/B: Je dirais même plus en péripapétipute! XD)

Attendez que j'arrive à mettre la main sur ce lutin diabolique et que je lui fasse avaler sa déclaration de naissance.

Bon. Je suis habillée.

Certes, plus que légèrement mais y aller en pyjama ou avec les habits de la veille, c'est juste impossible. (N/B: Moi perso j'y vais en pyjama, avec les habits de la veille ou en piquant des fringues aux hommes de la maison! XD)

Je soupire, prépare mon sac rapidement, vérifiant deux fois si je n'ai rien oublié.

Maintenant, il faut descendre et affronter avec courage les moqueries d'Emmett.

Je marche à pas de loup dans les escaliers.

Sauf que je suis aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et avec ses maudits talons, je fais plus de bruit qu'un tambour dans une bibliothèque.

L'idiot qui m'a longtemps servi de modèle débarque aux pieds de l'escalier en sifflant.

-La vieille technique de la mini jupe et du décolleté pour accaparer l'attention du surveillant. Et bien petite sœur, je t'en pensais pas capable. Siffla-t-il admiratif. (N/B: C'est moi ou cette dernière phrase me fait penser à une réplique de James?! *hum*)

Le rouge me monta alors aux joues.

J'allais réellement assassiner Alice.

Non. Attendez. J'allais d'abord la torturer en brûlant tous ses vêtements et en propageant l'affreuse rumeur qu'elle achète ses vêtements dans les Super U ! (N/B: mdr!)

Oh, elle allait être verte !

Pire encore que moi en découvrant les vêtements.

Rosalie m'entraîne sans ménagement à l'étage pour une séance de coiffure, et de maquillage.

Ou plutôt, de mon avis, de torture féminine qui vous donne envie d'être un mec.

Enfin de mon avis.

Après avoir « tenté » encore une fois, d'après le lourdaud, de faire de moi une femme. Il s'est gentiment proposé de m'accompagner à l'université.

J'étais déjà complètement nouée de l'intérieur. Le chemin se fit en silence, juste le fait de mettre de la musique m'aurait rendu folle de toute façon.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant le grand bâtiment en pierre. Je suis descendue à la vitesse de l'éclair rejoignant Angela.

Elle aussi portait des vêtements plutôt indécents.

-Alice ? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir de résignation.

Pas besoin de mots à ces moments-là.

On s'est mise à l'écart du reste des étudiants, comme toujours.

Les minutes sont passées, nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers la salle, nous asseyant à la place qu'on nous avait attribué.

Attendant le surveillant ou un professeur.

Les minutes défilèrent sans personne. Je commençais doucement à m'inquiéter et pour une fois je n'étais pas la seule.

Comme pour répondre à l'inquiétude générale, la porte s'est ouverte sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, en costume.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Le professeur Low vient de me faire part de son absence aujourd'hui. Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Mike, un insupportable con. (N/B: C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire -_-')

-Votre professeure est en train d'accoucher. D'autres questions Mr Newton ? (N/B: Dis, ils se sont pas rendus compte qu'elle était enceinte?! XD)

Ah ! Il la ferme enfin.

Pauvre Mrs Low. C'est une prof super. Elle doit souffrir le martyr.

L'homme reprend donc ses passionnantes explications.

-Nous avons fait appel à son remplaçant. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Je vous demande donc de vous calmer et de vous concentrer.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur le professeur. Et là.

OH MY GOD;

C'est…. Un…. Dieu…. Vivant. (N/B: Ferme la bouche Bella! lol)

Il a de magnifiques cheveux d'une couleur qui se rapproche du bronze dans un style coiffé/décoiffé qui vous donne envie de passer votre main pour les ébouriffer encore plus.

Des traits fins, une mâchoire carrée, un nez fin et droit et deux émeraudes à la place des yeux.

Il ressemble à un ange.

Non !

Rectification.

C'est un être céleste.

C'est moi ou la température vient subitement d'augmenter ? (N/B: La température, ce doit forcément être la température!)

Son corps n'est pas en reste. Il est grand, sans l'être trop, on devine facilement ses muscles sous sa chemise blanche. Ses fesses parfaites dans son jean de marque.

« Penser à embrasser Alice pour m'avoir enseigné temps de chose sur la mode »

Mon regard se fixe sur son entrejambe.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il doit être bien pourvu !

ATTENDEZ !

STOP !!

C'est moi qui ai dit ça !

Zen ! Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend. Tu es l'innocence incarnée.

« Tu oublies Jake cocotte » me souffla mon moi intérieur. (N/B: Oui oui oublie! XD)

Zut !

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de donner ma virginité à cet imbécile !? (N/B: On se demande! Mais ça peut servir! *sifflote*)

Mon Apollon nous faisait face et j'avais du mal à lever la tête sans rougir.

Chaque fois que je jetais un regard à son corps, à son visage, à ses cheveux, je sentais mon intimité devenir humide.

Non !!

Soyons francs !

J'étais proche de l'inondation.

Pendant plus d'une heure et demi. Ce fut une torture. Je suis bonne pour les rattrapages.

Prions pour que j'ai un vieux qui sente mauvais, vienne de divorcer et à moitié alcoolique. (N/B: Charmant tableau! -_-')

S'il vous plait ! Seigneur !

La montre avance très lentement.

Comme si elle aussi voulait me faire souffrir.

Je suis tellement excitée que ma culotte est bonne pour l'essorage.

Je serre les cuisses, en espérant que personne ne va remarquer ça. Ou sinon je ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici.

Mon dieu Grec regarde vers moi.

Je baisse rapidement les yeux sur ma copie.

La cloche sonne enfin, libératrice. J'attends qu'il ramasse les copies doucement examinant les bottes d'Alice avec une minutie digne de cette dernière.

Froussarde, moi ?

Complètement !

Les élèves se lèvent les uns après les autres. Je prends mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Une fois le dernier élève sorti, je me précipite moi aussi.

Directement aux toilettes.

Impossible de garder mon sous-vêtement dans cet état. Je le retire et le fous dans mon sac quand mon sang se glace.

« Le grigri qu'Alice m'a prêté a disparu »

Bella !

Calme !

Souviens-toi ! Respire !

Bon, je jouais avec sur la table! Je l'ai posé et oublié !

Seigneur !

Je souffle un bon coup.

Mon lutin va me tuer si je récupère pas ce machin.

Je sors rapidement des toilettes et cours comme une folle dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle. J'ouvre la porte en grand et je crois défaillir.

Mon dieu grec !

Mon professeur.

Est assis sur la chaise de son bureau sa braguette est ouverte, et il branle son énorme sexe. (N/B: *bave*)

Je déglutis.

Il a les yeux fermés. Tant pis Alice, avec un peu de chance il ne m'a pas entendu.

Je recule doucement.

Quand sa voix divine retentit.

-Reste, s'il te plait. (N/B: *se liquéfie*)

Cette simple phrase me paralyse complètement Il se lève. Son sexe tendu vers moi.

Il s'avance comme un chasseur vers sa proie.

Il me contourne. La porte claque et j'entends le clic caractéristique du verrou.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

Comment un tel engin arrive t'il à rentrer dans une vagin ?!

Cette vision m'horrifie autant qu'elle me rend toute chose.

Il s'approche de moi et me murmure.

-Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait Isabella ? Tu me rends très dur. (N/B: *glups*)

Il passa sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourut subitement.

-Je… Bella….

Son sourire s'accentua encore.

-Je suis persuadé que tu as très envie que je te prenne. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

« Oh putain » (N/B: J'en ai des frissons! O_o)

Mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté. Il n'y avait plus que ce mec qui transpirait le sexe et la boule de feu qui grossissait dans mon ventre.

Ses mains ont emprisonné mon visage, collant son front au mien.

Je ne pouvais pas résister à son regard noirci de désir, à ses lèvres pleines. Il fallait que j'y goûte.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure.

Mauvaise idée. Son regard s'est encore plus assombri.

Ses lèvres ont enfin touché les miennes pour un baiser chaste. Sa langue a caressé doucement mes lèvres, demandant la permission d'approfondir le baiser.

Je répondis immédiatement à sa demande. Nos langues se caressèrent avec passion.

Son corps se pressa contre le mien. Ses mains descendirent de mon visage vers mes épaules, effleurant ma peau.

Tout mon corps réagissait à son toucher de satin.

Mes mains se sont faites curieuses. Je voulais absolument toucher son corps musclé.

J'ai détaché chaque boutons de sa chemise très lentement, la passant sur ses bras pour qu'elle finisse rapidement sur le sol.

Son torse en V, ses plaquettes de chocolat. Je dessinais le contour de ses muscles du bout de mon doigt. (N/B: mdr j'entends la chanson "I'm too sexy" ^^)

Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres puis ma mâchoire, descendant vers mon cou.

-Ta peau est si douce. Souffla-t-il en la mordillant légèrement.

Je tentais de retenir les petits cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de moi. Il finit par enfin se décider en me faisant lever les bras pour me débarrasser de mon top.

Ses mains se sont immédiatement attaquées à ma poitrine. Caressant mes tétons sous le tissu bleu marine du sous-vêtement.

-Tes seins sont si parfaits.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos, enlevant le soutien-gorge avec dextérité.

A peine ma poitrine fut-elle libérée qu'il commença à malaxer mes mamelons me faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Sa bouche s'approcha d'eux et quand il commença à les lécher et à les suçoter tout en continuant à me presser contre son corps de pierre.

Mes gémissements se firent plus sonores.

Il me donnait un tel plaisir.

Pouvait-on avoir un orgasme juste ainsi ?

Il s'est occupé du haut de mon corps un bon moment, infligeant à chacun de mes seins, le même traitement divin.

C'était si bon.

Sa bouche a commencé à descendre alors doucement, traçant un chemin sur mon ventre. Il descendit la fermeture éclair de ma jupe qui glissa le long de mes jambes, dévoilant mon sexe complètement épilé et humide.

Il s'est mis à genoux devant moi, embrassant mon mont de Vénus. Je bougeais mes hanches. J'en voulais plus.

Il les attrapa et les maintint fermement. Le premier coup de langue, sur mon clitoris gonflé, m'ouvrit les portes du paradis.

Il le mordillait, le Suçait avec délectation.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser de plaisir.

Mes cris se firent de plus en plus bruyants.

J'étais si proche de l'extase que quand il s'arrêta subitement, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de frustration.

-Reste tranquille ma Bella. Dit-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Ses mains passèrent sur ma taille fine, me soulevant légèrement pour m'allonger sur le bureau. (N/B: Le bureau! Le bureau! *mode pompom girl*)

« Oh putain »

Il écarta mes cuisses le plus possible lapant encore mon sexe.

J'étais si proche de l'orgasme. Sa langue faisait des merveilles. Je fermais les yeux attendant que l'orgasme me fauche quand la merveilleuse musique de sa voix atteignit mes oreilles.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Son ton autoritaire faisait encore plus grandir le feu qui me ravageait. Je lui ai obéi.

Ses yeux merveilleux ont happé les miens. Il a entrouvert mes lèvres intimes pour y glisser un doigt.

La sensation était…, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ça.

Je me cabrais en gémissant.

Il a commencé à faire des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais le souffle court, mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais presque peur qu'il ne s'arrête. (N/B: Quelle belle mort se serait! lol)

Très vite un second doigt a rejoint le premier, puis un troisième. Il n'a fallu que quelque va-et-vient pour que l'orgasme me fauche.

C'était la première fois que c'était si violent.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en remettre, mon amant avait toujours la tête entre mes jambes, lapant le nectar qui s'en échappait.

Finalement, il m'a aidée à me remettre debout.

-Et si tu t'occupais de moi maintenant ? A-t-il demandé avec son sourire en coin.

Un frisson m'a parcouru. Je suis descendue du bureau, me mettant à genoux, il a enlevé ses vêtements, rapidement.

J'ai laissé ma langue cajoler son gland avant de lécher sa verge de haut en bas.

Il gémit de bien être.

-Oh !! Soupira-t-il. Bella ! Ta gorge. Supplia-t-il.

Je le pris alors dans ma bouche, détendant ma gorge au possible pour le faire entrer tout entier à l'intérieur. Je commençais à le sucer utilisant ma langue et mes dents, une main sur la base de son sexe, l'autre caressant ses testicules.

Il gémissait de plus en plus fort à mesure que j'augmentai la cadence, ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux me faisant augmenter le rythme. Après plusieurs longues minutes de caresses buccales, j'ai senti son sexe frémir. Il se déversa dans ma bouche en longs jets salés.

Je me dépêchais d'avaler. C'était la première fois. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours refusé de le faire.

Il m'a aidé à me relever, m'embrassant et goûtant son sperme à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Je me suis frottée contre lui pour l'aider à retrouver sa vitalité. Nous avons recommencé à nous caresser et nous embrasser. Son sexe était devenu fièrement dressé devant moi.

Il m'a poussé avec douceur contre le mur agrippant mes fesses, me pressant contre son corps en me soulevant. Mes jambes s'agrippèrent autour de sa taille, alors que mes mains caressaient ses cheveux.

J'ai senti son sexe à l'entrée de ma minette prête à l'accueillir. Je l'ai senti, énorme, me remplir entièrement alors qu'il coulissait en moi en un habile coup de reins.

-Putain, tu es si chaude et si serrée.

Il a commencé à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de moi. Le feu était à nouveau là et il grandissait à chaque poussée de son sexe.

-Crie mon nom, a-t-il ordonné.

J'ai gémi. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mes paroles.

Il s'est arrêté.

-Crie mon nom.

-Je… le connais pas. (N/B: EXPLDR!!! énormissime! lol)

J'étais haletante.

Il a souri et sa queue a repris ses va-et-vient.

-Edward ! A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille.

-Oui!!!! OH PUTAIN ! Oui Edward !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ai-je hurlé alors que je rejoignais un monde de bonheur.

Mon sexe s'est resserré autour du sien, il a joui en hurlant le mien en longues giclées.

Il s'est retiré en me serrant ses bras jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes esprits.

Une fois que j'étais moins sonnée. Nous nous sommes rhabillés en silence.

-Tu prends la pilule ? A-t-il demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête négativement avec l'envie de chialer. Allait-il m'en vouloir ?

-D'accord. Pas de soucis. Je suis clean et toi ?

-Je… c'était seulement ma deuxième fois. Avouai-je en rougissant. (N/B: Et quelle deuxième fois *bave*)

Il a ri et a attrapé ma main.

-Viens on va à la pharmacie, te prendre la pilule du lendemain.

C'est ainsi qu'Edward est devenu mon amant, mon ami, et puis bien plus tard, mon mari. (N/B: Awww!!! trop chou! ^^)


End file.
